Potop/Rozdział XCIII
Sakowicz po schwytaniu Brauna i obdarciu go ze skóry porozumiał się natychmiast z obersztem Hamiltonem, Anglikiem w służbie szwedzkiej i komendantem w Poniewieżu, celem wspólnego uderzenia na partię miecznika Billewicza. Babinicz właśnie był gdzieś zapadł w lasy i od kilkunastu dni żaden słuch o nim nie doszedł. Zresztą Sakowicz nie byłby już zważał na jego bliskość. Miał on wprawdzie, mimo całej swej odwagi, jakąś instynktową obawę przed Babiniczem, ale teraz gotów był sam zginąć, byle zemsty dokonać. Od czasu ucieczki Anusinej wściekłość nie przestawała ani na chwilę targać jego duszy. Zmylone rachuby i zraniona miłość własna w szał go wprawiały, a przy tym cierpiało w nim i serce. Z początku pragnął on pojąć Anusię za żonę tylko dla majętności zapisanych jej przez pierwszego narzeczonego, pana Podbipiętę, lecz później zakochał się w niej ślepo i na zabój, jak tylko taki człowiek mógł się zakochać. I doszło do tego, że on, który oprócz Bogusława nikogo się nie bał na świecie, on, przed którego wzrokiem samym ludzie bledli, patrzył jak pies w oczy tej dziewczyny, ulegał jej, znosił jej wydziwiania, spełniał wszystkie chęci, starał się myśli zgadywać. Ona używała i nadużywała swego wpływu łudząc go słowy, spojrzeniem, wysługiwała się nim jak niewolnikiem, w końcu zdradziła. Sakowicz należał do tego rodzaju ludzi, którzy za jedyne dobro i cnotę poczytują to, co dla nich dobre, za złe i winę to, co im szkodę przynosi. Więc w oczach jego Anusia popełniła najstraszliwszą zbrodnię i nie było dla niej dość wielkiej kary. Gdyby to kogo innego spotkało, pan starosta śmiałby się i drwił, lecz gdy dotknęło jego osobę, ryczał jak ranny zwierz i myślał tylko o pomście. Chciał dostać w ręce winowajczynię umarłą albo żywą. Wolałby żywą, bo mógłby naprzód kawalerską zemstę wywrzeć, lecz choćby dziewczyna miała i polec w czasie napadu, mniejsza mu było z tym, byle się komu innemu nie dostała. Chcąc działać na pewno, posłał do miecznika przekupionego człowieka z listem niby od Babinicza, w którym oznajmiał w imieniu tego ostatniego, że w Wołmontowiczach w ciągu tygodnia stanie. Miecznik uwierzył łatwo, ufając zaś w niezwyciężoną siłę Babinicza i tajemnicy z tego nie czynił, za czym nie tylko sam zakwaterował się na dobre w Wołmontowiczach, ale poruszył przez rozgłoszenie nowiny całą prawie ludność laudańską. Resztki jej zbiegły się z lasów, raz dlatego, że to już był koniec jesieni i chłody wielkie nastały, a po wtóre, przez samą ciekawość widzenia wsławionego wojownika. A tymczasem od strony Poniewieża ciągnęli ku Wołmontowiczom hamiltonowscy Szwedzi, od strony Kiejdan przekradał się po wilczemu Sakowicz. Ten ostatni jednak ani się domyślał, że za nim, również po wilczemu, ciągnie na krok ktoś trzeci, który lubo żadnych wezwań nie otrzymał, miał właśnie we zwyczaju zjawiać się tam, gdzie się go najmniej spodziewano. Kmicic nie wiedział zupełnie, że Oleńka znajduje się w billlewiczowskiej partii. W Taurogach, które splądrował ogniem i mieczem, zasięgnął języka o tym, że uszła wraz z panną Borzobohatą, lecz przypuszczał, że uszły do Puszczy Białowieskiej, gdzie chroniła się także pani Skrzetuska i wiele innych szlachcianek. Mógł to przypuszczać tym bardziej, iż wiedział, że stary miecznik od dawna miał zamiar odwiezienia do tych nieprzebytych borów synowicy. Zmartwiło to pana Andrzeja niepomiernie, że jej w Taurogach nie znalazł, ale z drugiej strony pocieszał się, że umknęła z rąk Sakowicza i że aż do końca wojny znajdzie bezpieczne przytulenie. Nie mogąc do puszczy zaraz po nią iść, postanowił nieprzyjaciela na Żmudzi dopóty podchodzić i niszczyć, dopóki całkiem go nie zgnębi. I szczęście szło jego śladem. Od półtora miesiąca zwycięstwo następowało po zwycięstwie, lud zbrojny sypał się do niego tak obficie, że wkrótce czambulik stanowił ledwie czwartą część jego siły. Wreszcie wyżenął nieprzyjaciół całej zachodniej Żmudzi, a zasłyszawszy o Sakowiczu i mając z nim dawne rachunki do załatwienia, puścił się w swe dawne strony i szedł za nim. W ten sposób dotarli obaj w pobliże Wołmontowicz. Miecznik, który poprzednio stał niedaleko, rezydował tam już od tygodnia i nawet w głowie nie postała mu myśl, jak strasznych wkrótce będzie miał gości. Aż pewnego wieczora wyrostkowie Butrymi, pasący za Wołmontowiczami konie, dali znać, że jakieś wojsko wyszło z lasów i zbliża się od południowej strony. Miecznik zbyt był jednak starym i doświaczonym żołnierzem, aby nie przedsięwziąść żadnych ostrożności. Piechotę swoją, częścią już opatrzoną przez Domaszewiczów w strzelbę, umieścił w niedawno odbudowanych domach, częścią obsadził kołowrót, sam zaś z jazdą stanął nieco z tyłu poza płotami, na obszernym pastewniku dotykającym jedną stroną rzeczki. Miecznik uczynił to głównie dlatego, żeby uzyskać pochwały Babinicza, który na dobrych rozporządzeniach znać się musiał; ale pozycja jego istotnie była silna. Zaścianek, od czasu jak go Kmicic z zemsty za wymordowanie kompanionów spalił, odbudowywał się z wolna; że zaś później wojna szwedzka robotę przerwała, było więc nagromadzonych w głównej ulicy mnóstwo bali, bierwion, desek. Całe ich kupy wznosiły się przy kołowrocie, i piechota, choćby mniej wyćwiczona, mogła się spoza nich długo bronić. W każdym razie zabezpieczała ona jazdę od pierwszego natarcia. Miecznik tak dalece pragnął popisać się ze swoją znajomością żołnierki przed Babiniczem, że nawet podjeździk wysłał na zwiady. Jakież było jego zdumienie, a w pierwszej chwili i przerażenie, gdy z dala, zza borku, doszedł go odgłos strzałów, następnie podjazd ukazał się na drodze, ale idący w skok i z chmurą nieprzyjaciół na karku. Miecznik skoczył natychmiast do piechoty, aby ostatnie rozkazy wydać, a tymczasem z borku poczęły się wysypywać gęstsze zastępy nieprzyjaciół i szły jak szarańcza ku Wołmontowiczom, świecąc w zachodzącym słońcu bronią. Borek był blisko, więc podjechawszy nieco jazda owa puściła zaraz w skok konie, pragnąc jednym zamachem przedostać się przez kołowrót, lecz nagły ogień piechoty osadził ją na miejscu. Pierwsze szeregi cofnęły się nawet dość bezładnie i tylko kilkunastu dotarło piersiami końskimi do zasieków. Miecznik też ochłonął tymczasem i skoczywszy do jazdy kazał wszystkim, którzy mieli pistolety lub strzelby, iść na posiłek piechocie. Nieprzyjaciel był widocznie również zaopatrzony w muszkiety, bo zaraz po pierwszym natarciu rozpoczął ogień bardzo gwałtowny, chociaż nieregularny. Więc z obu stron poczęło grzmieć to szybciej, to powolniej; kule świszcząc dolatywały aż do jazdy, stukały po domach, płocie, kupach belek; dym rozciągał się nad Wołmontowiczami, zapach prochu napełniał ulicę. Anusia zatem miała to, czego chciała, to jest bitwę. Obie panny zaraz w pierwszej chwili dosiadły z rozkazu miecznika podjezdków, aby w danym razie, gdyby siły nieprzyjacielskie okazały się zbyt wielkie, mogły uchodzić razem z partią. Pomieszczono je więc w tylnych szeregach jazdy. Lecz Anusi, mimo że szabelkę miała przy boku i kołpaczek rysi na głowie, dusza zaraz z początku uciekła na ramię. Ona, która tak dobrze umiała sobie radzić w pokoju z oficerami, nie znalazła ani szczypty energii, gdy przyszło stanąć jej oko w oko synom Bellony w polu. Świst i stukanie kul przerażało ją; zamęt, bieganie ordynansów, huk muszkietów i jęki rannych odejmowały jej przytomność, a zapach prochu przytłumiał oddech w piersiach. Uczyniło się jej mdło i słabo, twarz zbladła jak chusta, i poczęła wić się a piszczeć jak dziecko; aż jeden z towarzyszów, młody pan Olesza z Kiemnar, musiał uchwycić ją w ramiona. Trzymał zaś mocno, mocniej aniżeli trzeba było, i gotów był trzymać tak do końca świata. . Lecz żołnierze śmiać się naokoło poczęli. — Rycerz w spódnicy! — ozwały się głosy. — A kury sadzić, a pierze drzeć! Inni zaś wołali: — Panie Olesza! przypadła ci tarcza do ramienia, ale cię przez nią tym łatwiej Kupido strzałą przeszyje!... I dobry humor ogarnął żołnierzy. Inni woleli wszelako patrzeć na Oleńkę, która zachowywała się całkiem inaczej. Z początku, gdy kilka kul przeleciało opodal, przybladła i ona, nie mogąc się wstrzymać od uchylania głowy i zamykania oczu; lecz następnie krew rycerska grać w niej poczęła, więc spłonąwszy na twarzy jak róża, podniosła głowę i patrzyła nieulękłym okiem przed siebie. Rozdęte jej nozdrza wciągały jakby z lubością zapach prochu. Że zaś dym czynił się wedle kołowrotu coraz większy i widok bardzo przysłaniał, więc odważna panna widząc, że oficerowie wyjeżdżają naprzód, aby dokładniej przebieg bitwy śledzić, poruszyła się wraz z nimi, nie myśląc nawet o tym, co czyni. A w gęstwie jazdy podniósł się szmer pochwalny: — O, to krew! to żona dla żołnierza, to słuszny wolentarzyk! — Vivat Billewiczówna! — Popiszmy się, mości panowie, bo przed takimi oczyma warto! — I amazonki lepiej przeciw muszkietom nie stawały! — krzyknął któryś z młodych towarzyszów zapominając w zapale, że amazonki żyły przed wynalezieniem prochu. — Czas by już skończyć. Piechota grzecznie się sprawiła i hostes mocno nadwerężeni. Rzeczywiście, nieprzyjaciel nie mógł nic wskórać jazdą. Co chwila rozpuszczał konie, podpadał do kołowrotu, ale po salwie cofał się bezładnie. I jako fala, rozlawszy się po płaskim brzegu, zostawia po sobie muszle, kamyki, martwą rybę, tak po każdym ataku zostawało kilkanaście ciał końskich i ludzkich na drodze przed kołowrotem. Wreszcie ataki ustały. Podjeżdżali tylko ochotnicy paląc w stronę wsi z pistoletów i muszkietów dość gęsto, aby uwagę Billewiczowskich zająć. Natomiast pan miecznik, wylazłszy po węgłach pod okap dworku, dojrzał ruch w tylnych szeregach nieprzyjacielskich ku polom i chruśniakom, ciągnącym się z lewej strony Wołmontowicz. — Stąd będą tentowali! — zakrzyknął i natychmiast posłał część jazdy między chałupy, żeby z sadów dała nieprzyjacielowi odpór. W pół godziny nowa bitwa, ale także na palną broń, zawiązała się z lewego skrzydła partii. Sady ogrodzone utrudniały jeszcze atak wręcz, ale utrudniały zarówno dla stron obu. Przy tym nieprzyjaciel rozrzuciwszy się na długiej linii mniej był narażony na strzały. Bitwa z wolna stawała się coraz zażartszą i coraz pracowitszą, nie przestano bowiem atakować i kołowrotu. Miecznik począł się niepokoić. Z prawej strony miał za sobą błonia wolne jeszcze, kończące się rzeczką niezbyt szeroką, lecz głęboką i bagnistą, przez którą przeprawa, zwłaszcza w pośpiechu, mogła być trudną. W jednym miejscu tylko była wydeptana droga do płaskiego brzegu, przez który przepędzano bydło do boru. Pan Tomasz coraz częściej jakoś jął się oglądać w tamtą stronę. Naraz, między przejrzystą, bo pozbawioną już liści wierzbinową gęstwą, ujrzał przy zorzy wieczornej połyskującą broń i czarniawą chmurę żołnierstwa. "Babinicz nadchodzi!" — pomyślał. Lecz w tej chwili przypadł do niego pan Chrząstowski, który szwadronem jazdy dowodził. — Od rzeki szwedzką piechotę widać! — krzyknął w przerażeniu. — Zdrada jakowaś! — zawołał pan Tomasz. — Na rany Chrystusa! skoczże waść ze swoim szwadronem na tę piechotę; inaczej w bok nam przyjdzie! — Siła wielka! — odrzekł pan Chrząstowski. — Wesprzyjcie ją choć na godzinę, my zaś będziem się w tył ku lasom salwować. Pan Chrząstowski skoczył i wkrótce ruszył błoniem na czele dwustu ludzi, co widząc nieprzyjacielska piechota poczęła się szybko formować w gąszczach na przyjęcie nieprzyjaciela; po chwili szwadron rozpuścił konie, a zaś z wierzbinowych krzów zagrzmiała muszkietowa palba. Miecznik zwątpił już nie tylko o zwycięstwie, ale nawet o ocaleniu własnej piechoty. Mógł jeszcze wycofać się w tył z częścią jazdy, z pannami i szukać schronienia w lesie, lecz taki odwrót równał się wielkiej klęsce, bo prowadził za sobą wydanie pod miecz większej części partii i resztek ludności laudańskiej, która zgromadziła się w Wołmontowiczach dla widzenia Babinicza. Same Wołmontowicze zostałyby naturalnie w takim razie z ziemią zrównane. Pozostawała jeszcze jedynie nadzieja, że pan Chrząstowski przełamie ową piechotę. Tymczasem ściemniło się na niebie, ale w zaścianku blask czynił się coraz większy, bo zapaliły się wióry, drzazgi i heblowiny leżące kupą przy pierwszym domu od kołowrotu. Od nich zajął się sam dom i krwawa łuna zaświeciła nad wioską. Przy jej blasku ujrzał pan miecznik jazdę Chrząstowskiego, wracającą w popłochu i nieładzie, za nią zaś piechota szwedzka wysypywała się z gąszczów, idąc pędem do ataku. Wówczas zrozumiał, że trzeba cofać się jedyną wolną drogą. Już więc dopadł do resztek jazdy, już machnął szablą i krzyknął: "W tył, mości panowie! a w ordynku! w ordynku!" — gdy nagle i z tyłu ozwały się strzały, pomieszane z okrzykiem żołnierstwa. Poznał tedy miecznik, że jest otoczony, że wpadł jakoby w pułapkę, z której nie ma ni wyjścia, ni ratunku. Pozostawało mu tylko zginąć z chwałą, więc wyskoczył przed szereg jazdy i zawołał: — Padniemy jeden na drugim! Nie pożałujem krwi za wiarę i ojczyznę! Tymczasem ogień jego piechoty, broniącej kołowrotu i lewej strony zaścianka, zesłabł, a coraz potężniejszy krzyk nieprzyjaciela zwiastował jego bliski triumf. Lecz co znaczą te chrapliwe głosy krzywuł w szeregach Sakowiczowskiej watahy i warczenie bębnów w szeregach szwedzkich? Wrzaski słychać coraz przeraźliwsze, jakieś dziwne, zamieszane, jakby nie triumf, ale przerażenie w nich brzmiało. Ogień przy kołowrocie ustaje naraz, jakby kto nożem przeciął. Kupy jazdy Sakowiczowskiej lecą na złamanie karku od lewej strony ku głównej drodze. Z prawej strony piechota staje i zamiast naprzód, poczyna się cofać ku zaroślom Co to jest?... Na rany Chrystusa! Co to jest? — krzyczy miecznik. Wtem odpowiedź przychodzi ze strony owego borku, z którego wyszedł Sakowicz, a teraz sypią się z niego ludzie, konie, chorągwie, buńczuki, szable i idą — nie! raczej pędzą jak wicher i nie jak wicher, ale jak trąba powietrzna. W krwawych blaskach pożaru widać ich jak na dłoni. Idzie ich tysiące! Ziemia zdaje się uciekać spod ich nóg, a ci lecą ławą zbitą, rzekłbyś: jakiś potwór wychylił się z dąbrowy i sadzi przez pola ku wiosce, by ją pochłonąć. Leci przed nimi gnane pędem powietrze, leci strach i zatracenie... Już, już są! już dopadają! Zwieją Sakowicza jak wicher! — Boże! Boże wielki! — krzyczy jak w obłąkaniu miecznik — to nasi! To chyba Babinicz! — Babinicz! — wrzeszczą za nim wszystkie gardziele. — Babinicz! — rozlegają się przerażone głosy w Sakowiczowskim oddziele. I cała nieprzyjacielska wataha wykręca w prawo chcąc umykać ku swojej piechocie. Płot łamie się z trzaskiem przeraźliwym pod parciem piersi końskich; pastewnik zapełnia się uciekającymi, lecz tamci już siedzą na ich karkach, tną, sieką, bodą, tną bez wytchnienia, tną bez miłosierdzia. Słychać krzyk, jęki, świst szabel. Jedni i drudzy wpadają na piechotę, przewracają ją, łamią, roznoszą. Rzekłbyś: tysiące chłopów stanęło do młocki i cepami bije. Wreszcie cała masa zwala się ku rzece, ginie w zaroślach, przetacza się na drugi brzeg. Jeszcze ich widać, gonią ciągle i tną a tną! Oddalają się. Zabłyśli raz jeszcze szablami i znikli wreszcie w krzach, w przestrzeni, w ciemności. Piechota miecznikowa poczęła ściągać się od kołowrotu i z domów, których już bronić nie potrzeba; jazda stoi czas jakiś w takim zdumieniu, że milczenie głuche panuje w szeregach, i dopiero gdy płonący dom zawala się z trzaskiem, głos jakiś odzywa się nagle: — W imię Ojca i Syna, i Ducha Świętego! Burza to przeleciała! — Noga żywa z tego pościgu nie wyjdzie! — dodaje drugi głos. — Mości panowie! — woła nagle miecznik — a my nie skoczym na tych, którzy nam z tyłu zachodzili? W odwrocie oni teraz, ale ich dogonim! — Bij! zabij! — odpowiadają chórem głosy. I cała jazda zawróciwszy się wypuszcza konie za ostatnim oddziałem nieprzyjaciół. W Wołmontowiczach zostają tylko starcy, niewiasty, dzieci i panienka z towarzyszką. Dom ugaszono w mgnieniu oka, po czym radość niepojęta pochwytuje wszystkie serca. Kobiety z płaczem i szlochaniem wznoszą ręce ku niebu i zwracając się ku stronie, w którą popędził Babinicz, wołają: — Boże ci błogosław, wojenniku niezwyciężony! Zbawco, któryś nas, nasze dzieci i domy od zagłady ocalił! Zgrzybiali Butrymowie powtarzają chórem: — Boże ci błogosław! Boże cię prowadź! Bez ciebie byłoby już po Wołmontowiczach! Ach! gdyby w tym tłumie wiedziano, że wieś od ognia i ludność od miecza ocaliła właśnie ta sama ręka, która przed dwoma laty do tej samej wioski wniosła ogień i miecz!... Po ugaszeniu pożaru, kto żyw, począł zbierać rannych, groźni zaś wyrostkowie przebiegając z kłonicami pobojowisko dobijali Szwedów i Sakowiczowskich grasantów. Oleńka wnet wzięła komendę nad opatrunkiem. Przytomna zawsze, pełna energii i siły, nie ustała w pracy póty, póki każdy ranny nie spoczął w chacie z przewiązanymi ranami. Po czym cała ludność poszła za jej przykładem pod krzyż, odmawiać litanię za poległych; przez całą noc nikt oka nie zmrużył w Wołmontowiczach, wszyscy czekali na powrót miecznika i Babinicza krzątając się przy tym, aby zwycięzcom należyte zgotować przyjęcie. Szły pod nóż hodowane w lasach woły i barany; ogniska huczały aż do rana. Anusia jedna w niczym nie mogła brać udziału, bo naprzód odjął jej siły strach, a potem radość tak wielka, że do szału podobna. Oleńka musiała mieć i o niej staranie, a ona śmiała się i płakała na przemian, to znów rzucała się w ramiona towarzyszce, powtarzając bez ładu i porządku: — A co? Kto nas ocalił, i miecznika, i partię, i całe Wołmontowicze? Przed kim Sakowicz uciekł? Kto go pogrążył i Szwedów razem z nim?... Pan Babinicz! A co? Wiedziałam, że przyjdzie. Przeciem do niego pisała. A on, nie zapomniał! wiedziałam, wiedziałam, że przyjdzie. Ja to go sprowadziłam! Oleńko! Oleńko! ja szczęśliwa! Nie mówiłam że ci? Jego nikt nie zwycięży! Jemu pan Czarniecki nie dorówna... O Boże! Boże! Prawda, że on tu wróci? Dziś jeszcze? Bo żeby nie miał wrócić, to by nie przychodził, prawda?.. Słyszysz Oleńka, jakieś konie rżą w oddali... Ale w oddali nic nie rżało. Nad ranem dopiero rozległ się tętent, okrzyk, śpiewy i wrócił pan miecznik. Jazda na spienionych od pogoni koniach zapełniła cały zaścianek. Śpiewom, krzykom, opowiadaniom nie było końca. Miecznik, umazany krwią, zdyszany, ale radosny, opowiadał do wschodu słońca, jako zniósł oddział rajtarii nieprzyjacielskiej, jako dwie mile na nich jechał i prawie do nogi wytępił. On, również jak całe wojsko i wszyscy laudańscy byli przekonani, że Babinicz wróci lada chwila. Lecz przyszło południe, potem słońce odbyło drugą połowę drogi i poczęło się zniżać, a Babinicz nie wracał. Anusia atoli pod wieczór dostała wypieków na twarzy. "Zaliby mu tylko o Szwedów, nie o mnie chodziło? — myślała sobie w duszy. — Przecie list odebrał, skoro tu przyszedł..." Biedna, nie wiedziała, że dusze Brauna i Jurka Billewicza były dawno już na tamtym świecie i że Babinicz żadnego listu nie odebrał. Bo gdyby był odebrał, błyskawicą wróciłby do Wołmontowicz, tylko... nie dla ciebie, Anusiu! Upłynął znowu dzień; miecznik nie tracił jeszcze nadziei i nie ruszał się z zaścianka. Anusia zacięła się w milczeniu. — Spostponował mnie strasznie! Ale dobrze mi tak za moją płochość, za moje grzechy! — mówiła do siebie. Na trzeci dzień pan Tomasz wysłał kilkunastu ludzi na zwiady. Ci wrócili czwartego dnia z doniesieniem, że pan Babinicz wziął Poniewież, a ze Szwedów nikogo nie żywił. Po czym poszedł nie wiadomo dokąd, bo słuch o nim przepadł. — Już go nie znajdziem, póki znowu nie wypłynie! — rzekł na to miecznik. Anusia zmieniła się w pokrzywę; kto z młodszej szlachty i oficerów dotknął się jej, wnet się sparzył. Piątego zasię dnia rzekła do Oleńki: — Pan Wołodyjowski taki sam dobry żołnierz, ale mniejszy grubian. — A może — odrzekła na to w zamyśleniu Oleńka — może pan Babinicz wierności dla tamtej dochowuje, o której ci w drodze z Zamościa wspominał. Na to Anusia: — Dobrze! Wszystko mi jedno... Ale nie powiedziała prawdy, bo jej wcale nie było jeszcze wszystko jedno. Kategoria:Potop